Two Killer Roommates (Jeff The Killer x Jane The Killer)
by IamDeadGhost
Summary: With The Opening Of The Slender Mansion Jeff And Jane Will Have To Share Their Room. All The Calculations Are Set To Total And Major Disaster, But Could The Calculations Be Wrong And They Found A Bond Between Each other or perhaps More Than A Bond.
1. We Won't Share A Room

**_We Won't Share A_ Room**

Really deep in the forest stood a really huge mansion, The Slender Mansion was it's name. Owned and built by The Slenderman Himself and his two loyal proxies Masky and Hoodie. Inside the mansion was huge and loaded with creepypastas who were trying to get in and get a room of the brand new opening of the mansion. By the entrance stood Masky one of Slenderman's proxy, he was greeting the new comers of the mansion. "Hey Masky!" shouted a voice that sent shivers to Masky's spine, he slowly turned around to meet the figure. "Hey Toby" Masky forced himself to form a smile which was unnecessary since he was wearing a mask. "isn't this great? you me Hoodie all in one place, just like the old times" said Toby while putting his arm around his 'friend'. "yeah, I'm literally dying here of joy" sarcastically said Masky. "Hey isn't that Clockwork" pointed Masky somewhere. "OH SHIT!" said Toby and ran away, Masky smiled this time for real. Slenderman appeared from behind and asked Masky "everything's Okay here Masky?"."Yes sir, everyone has made it here unnoticed and they are having a good time" said Masky."Good" said Slenderman in relief. "Except for that we're still missing two people" Masky said."Who could we be missing. This is the reopening of the mansio..." and it hit him "Of course, I should have known" said Slenderman and face palmed.

Outside in the forest not far away from the mansion two very known killers were running, they were mostly known for the big hate they have for each other. Jeff Was running really fast as if his life was in sake, not far away Jane followed him. It was the race of who will reach the mansion first, the big mansion soon was visible but still far. Jane Begun to catch up and soon she was next to Jeff, "Give up. I'll be the first to reach the mansion.". Jane said nothing but charging to Jeff's direction, Jeff almost tripped but quickly recovered. "So you want to play dirty?" Jeff Said and grabbed Jane's hair "OW. Let go of my hair!" She Shouted. But what Jeff did was pulling it so hard that caused her to fall. When she fell down she grabbed his foot causing him to fall face first on the ground, she climbed on him and started to chock him from behind. Jeff rolled aside making Jane lose the grip, this time he was on the top. "I Hate you!" Jane spat. "Like I'll ever like you" Jeff Replied and started to hit her, Jane was able to block some and fight back. They kept rolling and rolling turning their fight into a cat fight. Slenderman appeared and separated the two killers "all right you two, I didn't make a huge mansion so you two could walk in and destroy it" He Told them. The two killers refused to look at each other."do I make myself clear? " Slenderman warned, the killers didn't say a word. "I said" He Started to shake them really fast and really hard "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR! ?" He asked again. "YES YES YES" Jane kept shouting and Slenderman stopped and looked at Jeff waiting for an answer. "I think I'm going to be sick" He responded. "Good" and they walked to the mansion.

Inside the mansion almost every creepypasta was watching everything through the big windows. Slenderman walked behind his desk and opened a big book. "Ahem. Now how can I help you young gentleproxies" Jeff wanted to explode but he thought about it twice and decided to go against it. "I want to register to a room" He Said while trying to stay calm. "Room...room...room..." Slenderman kept scrolling down the book and finally said "sorry but there are no rooms left". Now Jeff hit the rock bottom "WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ARE NO ROOMS LEFT. I WANT A GOD DAMN ROOM!" He demanded. "Sorry, but you know the rules 'be the first to take it. Other wise Suck it'" Slenderman replied. "What about the basement?"."Miles Shockwave took it". In the crowed of creepypastas stood Miles Shockwave and said "Thank god I was the first"."Come On, there has to be a room left" Jeff Begged. Slenderman rubbed his chin before saying "I think there is a room left, follow me both you" and the trio started moving. Back in the living room proxies were discussing some business. "I bet 500 bucks that they will kill each other at the first night" BEN Bet."I bet 1000 Dollars they will end up in the dungeon in the first week" challenged shredder."5000 that they will get kicked out" Eyeless Jack said."10000 that they will burn the entire mansion down" Miles said and everyone looked at him."how are they gonna burn the mansion down?" Clockwork asked."they might steal my 20 packages of fireworks" He answered. "Why Do you have 20 packages of fireworks?" Inquired laughing Jack."for July 4th" He Said. "Wasn't July 4th two months ago?" Toby asked."you know what they say 'if you love something let it go'" everyone decided to ignore his answer due to the mentally conditions of Miles.

Jeff Jane and Slenderman were walking passing doors from both left and right, it seemed like it took forever non of the trio said anything. They finally reached to the end of the hallway and they were facing their door now. When Slenderman slowly turned the door knob he pried that nothing bad will happen, when the door was finally open it revealed a big room probably bigger than the rest of the rooms. It had a big closet a mirror two nightstands and a big bunk bed. When the killers saw the bunk big their eyes widened."what the hell is the meaning of this" demanded Jane."since we don't have enough room for both of you, I decided that you two must share your rooms" Slenderman calmly said."WHAT!" they both shouted and started complaining, Slenderman on the other hand was messaging his temples and mumbling to himself "keep calm slendy remember what the doctor said" but he couldn't take it and he snapped."IT'S EITHER THE BUNK BED OR THE DUNGEON!" And they were quite now. Slenderman walked to the door and left, Outside of the door he breathed a few time until he Calmed Down "It's OK. 10 more years and I'll retiring" He Told himself. Back inside the room Jeff and Jane didn't move or talk ever since Slenderman left. "You know it doesn't have to be this way, we need to act like matures. Agreed?" Jane Told Jeff. "Agreed" He answered and they shooke hands. For a full minute non of them said anything until "I TAKE THE UPPER BUNK!" they both shouted at the same time. Both of them rushed to the bunk and were hanging by the ladder until Jane was able to kick Jeff and make him fall on the ground. "You're a bitch" He Told her "And you're a dick" she shot back. Jeff move and laid on his bed 'this is gonna be a really really long time'.

**THE FIRST CHAPTER IS FINALLY DONE. YOU MAY NOTICED A FEW UNRECOGNIZED CHARACTERS, THEY ARE MY CHARACTERS. SOME OF THEM WERE NOT FINISHED AND UPLOADED YET, SO IF YOU THINK I'M A JERK BY UPLOADING THIS STORY THEN YOU HAVE ALL THE RIGHTS. BUT DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS FOR HAVING A STORY ON YOUR MIND AND NOT UPLOADING IT, WELL THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED WITH ME. THE NEXT CHARTER WILL BE POSTED SOON NOT VERY SOON BUT SOON, ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR PROBLEM WITH THE STORY PLEASE CONTACT ME ASAP. **


	2. We Will Never Date

**_We Will Never Date_**__

The morning came to the mansion as Jeff made his way to the kitchen for breakfast, as he was walking down to the kitchen he heard some of the proxies laughing and joking until one of them said "sh everyone be quiet I think I hear one of them" he could tell that it was Miles. When he opened the door he found almost all the proxies sitting around a big round table, he decided to sit next to BEN. "So Jeff how is your room?" Eyeless Jack asked but he didn't get a respond. "Well I don't know about you Jeff but my room is awesome. My room all mine, I live by myself all alone in my room" BEN was mocking Jeff until Jeff couldn't take and stabbed BEN in the back of his head, everyone were shocked and silence Jeff got up of his seat and said "I'm Going out" and he left. Around the table everyone was still in silence moments later Jane came down and saw BEN's dead body and said "Jeff?" And everyone nodded.

Jeff Was Walking in the city in his human form, he was searching all day to kill someone, and luckily it was pasting noon now which means that everyone was going to work and parents leaving their children at home. He made his way to a house that was in an empty street he made his way through an opening window but not before changing back to his beautiful face, he spotted a teenage boy sitting on the couch with headphones. Jeff Walked behind the couch and in a blink of an eye he covered the boy's mouth and rose his knife, the boy tried to struggle free but it was worthless he looked up and his eyes widened " Go To Sleep" was the last thing he heard before being gutted. Jeff Walked around the house absorbing the pictures of the family, he noticed that most of the pictures involved also a girl this made Jeff's smile to grow. He Quickly ran upstairs and he was shocked when he saw someone he didn't expect, it was Jane. "YOU" they both said in union. "What are you doing here?" Both said in union again. "Me?! I'm in a killing spree" still both said in union and it was getting awkward. "Why Are you in my killing house?" Jane was the first to break the awkwardness. "Your house? I was here first!" Jeff Said. "I'm guessing you killed the boy" Jane Said. "And I'm guessing you killed the girl" they were at each others noses until a third voice broke them "get a room you two" this made both Jeff and Jane to jump out, they looked around to see Miles and Spectra "what are you two doing here?" Jane demanded. Before Spectra opened her mouth Miles said in Joyful "Spectra and I found this amazing plan to spy one you two" and Spectra face palmed. "This was the only thing I told you not to say" she said still face palmed. "Why were you spying on us?" Jane said. Miles and Spectra became nervous now until Miles said "non of your business. And it better be this way or we're tell the entire mansion that you were kissing"."WHAT!?" both exclaimed. "We were not!" Jeff Told him. "Well it turned out that my bloody eye is also part demon eye, so I can pay a good price to someone in the under realm to make an image of it then with a simple Photoshop magic we got our evident" He Said. This made everyone shocked even Spectra "if you do it, I'll promise you that I'll put you in an eternal sleep" Jeff Threatened while holding his knife directly on his face. "if you do it I'll go faster to the under realm" this pit both of their reputations on the line. "Wow for a mentally challenged guy that was really impressive" Spectra said in amaze. "What was impressive?" Miles said while returning to a retarded again. Jeff and Jane were still in silence "and what will you two do now?" Jeff asked. "Nothing. We're just searching around to see if proxies are secretly dating or not" Spectra answered. "That's it?" Jane said in confusion "yeah". "And No blackmailing?" Jeff asked. "of course not man, we four are friends" Miles said. "So let me get this straight. You two are not gonna blackmail us or tell the mansion lies" Jane said. "Nope" both of them said. "Well let me tell you this. Jeff and I will never". "Ever". "Ever"."Date". While the four were talking a woman's scream came from down stairs. "I think we should run now" Spectra suggested "why?" Miles argued, Spectra didn't want to bother herself and grabbed Miles from his hood and dragged him to window. The four proxies were able to return back to the mansion just in nick of time before the police arrived at the house.

"that was the worst day ever" Jeff Said. "You're right." Miles said in a disappointment tone. "I know let's follow Toby and Clockwork tomorrow to see if they were still together" Miles Joyfully told Spectra. "Yeah why not" Spectra agreed and the couple entered the mansion leaving the two killers alone. "Like I said the worst" Jeff Said carefully while eyeing poking Jane, "Screw you Jeffrey" they entered the mansion avoiding eye contact with anyproxy until they reached their room.

**CHARTER 2 IS UP. I'M SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO DIDN'T GET WHAT THEY EXPECTED, I KNOW THAT I'M USING MY OCS MORE THAN NECESSARY ON THIS FANFICTION AND I'M SORRY I KNOW IT'S AN ABUSE OF POWER AND YOU THINK I'M A JERK AND YOU HAVE THE RIGHTS TO SAY IT. BUT I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHARTER WILL HAVE SOME REAL ACTION IN IT, AND FOR THAT GUY WHO ASKED ABOUT NOT HAVING SMILE BE PATIENT SMILE IS ON HIS WAY. **


	3. The Incident

_**The Incident**_

Another day passed in the mansion with the two killers still haven't worked things out. "Why the room is always messy, I tied it like a million time" Jane Shouted at Jeff. "If You haven't noticed yet, I am a dude. I don't tidy my room." Jeff Said. While the two killers were arguing the rest of the proxies were down in the living room trying their best to stay focuse due to the noise and the shouts that where coming from upstairs. Suddenly Slenderman appeared from out of no where and demanded "what is the meaning of all these noises". "Jeff and Jane are arguing again" answered Eyeless Jack while trying to listen to the TV. Slenderman signed and said "I knew I should've never invited them". The rest were trying everything just so could get some peace and quiet. At all the sudden a loud thud came following that a big wood crash. Slenderman quickly teleported upstairs and opened the door to see Jeff laying and groaning under a broken nightstand and Jane was angry. Before Slenderman asked about the scene Jane pushed him away and made her way downstairs, Slenderman decided to let Jane leave and looked at Jeff. "What happened here" he ordered. "That bitch almost broke my back that's what happened here" he groaned while trying to get up from the pain. "Jeffrey I've had it with your actions, I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice but to punish you" he called. "PUNISHMENT!? ME?! UH HELLO GRANDPA IF HAVEN'T NOTICED YET I WAS A VICTIM HERE!" Jeff Shouted at him. "You are grounded" Slenderman said. "You can't ground me". "I can lock your door so you won't be able to get out" with that he was teleported away. Jeff started cursing and shouting to himself.

Slenderman appeared at the living room to see the proxies sitting in silence and a bit of shock so he asked "where did Jane go?". "We don't know. she just stormed out the mansion without saying a word, she Seemed upset and mad" Clockwork answered. "What happened upstairs anyway?" Shredder asked Slenderman. "I wish I knew child" he signed in saddens. "Look on the bright side we finally got some peace and quiet" Joyfully said Miles. Everyone gave him a death glare. "You know even for a retarded you'd know that this is not the best time for jokes" justice said with anger in her tone. "I'm not retarded I'm mentally challenged" Miles said offended. "What's the different man. So what You're gonna ride a bicycle and hit yourself to a building try to destroy it like a terrorist" shouted BEN. "you know what maybe I will" shouted Miles back and walked towards the door and slammed it. "That's the closet" told BEN. "I know that" he walked out of the closet towards the door and slammed it. "That's the same closet".

15 minutes ago

Jeff and Jane were arguing "I don't care if you are boy or girl, all you have to do is keeping your clothes in the closet" Jane Shouted. "Well that's is your job since you're a girl" Jeff Shouted back. Jane was about to lose her temper, she rised her finger at him and carefully said "your gonna clean your part of the room". "Or what?" He challenged her. With that she snapped and jumped on him, they fell on the ground with Jane's hands around Jeff's neck trying to strangle him. Jeff quickly kicked her and got on his feet. The two killers stood there staring at each other not one made a move, Jeff Was the first to make his move and charged at her. Jane also charged at him, at first it was punches and dodges "you fight like a woman" insulted Jeff. "I am a woman what is your excuse?" she insulted back. They continued to fight until Jeff pushed her really hard against the wall next to the bed, when Jane hit the wall her cell phone fell of her bed onto the ground. Jeff Walked and held the phone up high "give it back" Jane Shouted. Jeff put on an innocent smile and said "OK. here you go" he slowly reached his hand to her but quickly throw it on the ground Shattering it. Jane sat there shocked and wide eyed "Opps" sarcastically said Jeff and laughed. Jane Became really angry and charged at him with full and really hard causing him to fell back first on the nightstand with a loud thud the nightstand broke into pieces. Jane slowly stood and looked at her broken cell phone and she was about to cry but anger and rage reached to her first, she turned around at Jeff who was still down on the floor and she was about to finish what she started when Slenderman appeared and demanded an explanation but Jane Shoved him away and ran downstairs. She ran through the living room avoiding eye contact with everyone until she reached the door and slammed it really hard. When she was running in the forest she let a few small drops of tear ran on her cheeks.

**CHARTER 3 IS DONE I KNOW IT'S STILL NOT MUCH BUT I'M TRYING EVERY THING I CAN. I STILL HAVE SOME GRAMMER PROBLEMS BUT I'M TRYING MY BEST TO FIX IT. SO THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND PATIENT PLEASE R & R. **


	4. Finding Solutions

_**Finding Solutions**_

Jeff Was sitting on his bed in the messy room, he was board annoyed and about to go insane it's has been about 10 minutes since he was grounded and finally he couldn't take it anymore "I can't take it anymore". He got up of his bed and walked to the door, when he opened the door he found Hoodie blocking his path "move along hoodie" Jeff Told him. "I'm Sorry Sir, But I Can't Let You Pass. I Have direct Orders From the Boss from preventing you to Go Anywhere" Told Hoodie. Jeff didn't listen and tried to push him away but Hoodie pushed him back in and sealed the door. "OH COME ON" shouted Jeff and kept knocking on the door but nothing happened. Jeff Walked around the room swimming in his thoughts. 'Why are they doing this to me, I was a victim here. This is all Jane's fault, isn't it?' He kept walking back and forth 'maybe it was my fault too' he stopped and was shocked of what he just said "where the hell did that came from?" He asked himself and decided to take nap to pass time. Forty minutes passed and Jeff still couldn't sleep there was something wrong but he couldn't tell what it was. He got into a sitting position and started thinking 'who am I kidding it was mostly my fault, I need to find a way to fix this so I can my beauty sleep' he thought but soon he signed in defeat and thought 'but I don't know how to talk to a woman' then his face expression changed into detriment 'then I'm gonna have to find an expert, but who. Can't go to Toby since he broke his relationship recently. Shredder hasn't told justice anything yet. Eyeless Jack doesn't have a girlfriend. And BEN...' his train thoughts stopped as he looked up and said "yeah right". He was about to gave up when it hit him but soon he face palmed and said "I can't believe I'm gonna ask the last creepypasta anyone would ask an advice for" he got up and set his destination "but first I need to get out of here" he looked around until his eyes met the window "interesting" he said as he rubbed his chin, he walked to the window and opened it "I really needed some fresh air. Now how do I get out of here" he was about to walk away when his foot slide on a broken wood board and fell backwards out of the window. he fell on the ground but not before hitting almost every branches of the tree that was next 5 the mansion. When he got up he cleaned himself and said "that was easy".

"... and that's why I need your help" Jeff just finished telling his problem to Miles. "Well Jeff I didn't understand most of what you said, but what do I understand is that you have lady trouble." Said Miles. "And what should I do?" Jeff inquired. "Well if you love her that much you need to show her. Tell her why she fall in love with you" Miles answered. "WHAT!? I don't love her I don't even like her. All I want is to get some sleep. Were you even listening to me? " exclaimed Jeff. "Of course I was. What were we talking about again?" Asked Miles. "Me being the victim here." Jeff Said in an anger tone. "Oh that. Well I can't help you but what I can do is sing you a song, well I can't sing it but I can play it on my phone and pretend to sing it". Jeff started to become angry now "oh my god. I knew it was gonna be a waste of my time I mean that's why no one asks you for anything. All you did was...wait a second, THAT'S IT!" happily said Jeff and ran out of the basement. Shredder was passing by when he saw happy Jeff running out of the basement, he walked into the basement to see Miles laying his own couch and he asked "what happened? I saw Jeff happily running out of your room". "Yeah Jeff needed an advise so I gave him one" said Miles as he got off the couch and walked to the mini fridge. "Wait. your telling me that someone came to you for an advise, and got one" surprisingly said shredder. "Yeah I was surprised too" he returned back to the couch and handed shredder a soda bottle and reached his "do you mind?" He asked and shredder used a claw and popped the soda open. As Miles begun drinking his soda Shredder looked around the basement and he found a Large TV a mini fridge a Leather couch and finally a lava lamp "now I know why you chose the basement" Shredder told him. "Yeah not so stupid after all" Miles said.

After hours Jane finally got back to the mansion and she seemed that she became calmer now. She walked upstairs til she reached her room she took a deep breath and walked in, she was surprised to find that Jeff wasn't in their room. She sat down on the bed and her head was swimming in different thoughts from anger and sadness. "Knock knock" a voice came from behind as she looked to see Spectra, she smiled and walked towards her and they hugged "we were really worried about you" said Spectra. "I know and I'm sorry" Replied Jane and they broke the hug. "Don't worry about that, how are you feeling now?" Asked Spectra. "I'm better now, thanks" said Jane. "Jane your my friend if you ever needed anything you can count on me". "Thanks I really appreciate it" thanked Jane. Spectra walked out the room but soon stopped and said "oh almost forgot" she took a small package rolled as a present from her pocket"here" she handed her the present. Jane Became really happy "Thank you. You really shouldn't have". "Oh it's not from me" corrected Spectra. "Then who is it from?" Asked Jane. "Believe it or not it's was from Jeff" Replied Spectra. At the last word Jane's face expression changed "WHAT? Are you sure?" Jane still couldn't believe it. "Yeah I'm sure" she answered. Jane looked down at the present chuckled and calmly said "now that's something you don't see everyday". "You know what else you don't see everyday. Miles giving advises and they actually work" said Spectra and both of the girls started giggling. "If you need anything I'll be in the kitchen" with that Spectra. "Thanks again" Jane called and stared again at the present. For an hour and a half Jane did nothing but stare at the present, she couldn't believe it her worst enemy just made for her a present. It could be just a prank so he could laugh at her or he could really mean it and he was sorry. She decided that she won't open the package until she finds Jeff and get to the bottom of this.

**CHARTER 4 IS DONE I'M SO HAPPY AND EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHARTER. BUT UNFORTUNATELY I STILL NEEDED MORE TIME TO WRITE IT DOWN IT MIGHT TAKE MORE TIME THAN ANY OTHER CHARTER I WROTE. BUT IT WILL BE DONE THE SAME GOES FOR THE STORY. PLEASE R & R.**


	5. Solutions And New Friendship

**_SOLUTIONS AND NEW FRIENDSHIPS_**

The moon shined at the quite and peacefully city where thousands of people were sleeping and the not even the crickets were a bother in this peacefully and a qu...

" YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

did I speak too soon?

Jeff Was panting really hard as he was running in the street. Not far behind him two police officers were running after him. Jeff Was running now for almost 20 minutes non stop, the blood on his hoodie was dried off. It all happened so fast that he didn't see it coming. While being on a killing spree in one of the houses, he didn't notice that the house had a silent alarm in it. By the time he found out about the silent alarm it was too late. Jeff kept on running and he started to get tired now and lose consciousness. One of the officer saw the opportunity and quickly got on his knee. He took his gun out and aimed towards Jeff, he quickly took the shot and the bullet flew towards Jeff hitting him in the leg. Jeff felt the bullet cutting though his leg as it was burning it. The pain on his leg slowed him down but not enough to stop. Blood started coming out and Jeff needed an escape, luckily he was near the forest but his wound begun slowing him more.

He took a turn to buy for himself some time and the officers did the same, by the time they took the turn Jeff Was no where to be found. They looked around but found nothing, and unfortunately the street lights were off and the flashlights were left back in the car, so they couldn't chase the blood. Suddenly a thud sound came from the forest, since the forest was close to the district. The two officers quickly run into the forest. " That should hold them for a while" a feminine voice said.

Back in the district in an ally two figure stood there, one of them had it's hand on the mouth of the other. The mouth cover person pushed the other away and said " the hell are you doing here? Isn't it enough that you got me into trouble?!" The figure turned to be Jeff. The other figure came out of the shadow and revealed itself to be Jane. She looked at him then at his leg and saw the injury. " Your bleeding" she told him with any signs of emotions. Jeff who was confused now angrily said "Are you ignoring me?!". Jane pushed him down took out her knife, she used it to cut a cloth of the bottom of her dress. Jeff with wide eyes looked at the torn part of her dress, specifically at her naked legs now. Suddenly his mood changed into a shout but Jane quickly covered his mouth " eyes up and shut up" she told him. Jane took a grab of her knife which was now halfway inside Jeff's injured leg. She slowly Slide the knife to take the bullet out, Jeff on the other hand was in pain " why don't you just kill me already" he told her but ignored his request. Finally Jane was able to take the bullet out, she used the torn cloth to cover his wound. Jeff Was panting A lot and he was sweating too.

Jane got up and took a peek out of the ally and found the cost clear. " We don't have much time, can you walk?" She asked him. " Of course I can" he sarcastically said and Jane rolled her eyes. " I know that I Gonna regret this" she told herself. She walked to him and put his arm around her neck and was able to get on his feet. " what the hell are you doing?" Jeff asked her. " Saving your ass" she told him. " Why?". " I have my private priorities" she replied. " Bitch" Jeff cursed under his breath. " Asshole" Jane heard him and shot back. They were by the edge of the forest and the road looked safe to pass. " We are never talking about this. Ever!" Jeff Told her. " Let's not talk about it now" she agreed and begun walking. The trip to mansion was safe and neither of them said a word to each other. They were taking their time since Jane didn't have enough power to carry Jeff around, although Jeff did help with his other leg but it was still not enough. Thankfully they were able to reach the mansion without being followed or tracked.

Jane slowly opened her front door and took a peek, she found completely empty and she signed in relief. They walked into the house carefully not wanting to disturb Anyone so they could avoid any awkward moments. As they were heading towards the stairs the kitchen's light turned on and both killers heart skipped a beat. The door slowly opened and revealed Masky holding a plate of cheesecake as he was muttering to himself. " You think you can just take my cake and run away. Not under my watch mister" he was too busy to notice Jane and Jeff. He soon walked into his room still muttering which was on the ground floor and left both of them once again alone. Both of them signed in relief and Jeff spoke first "Let's not talk about that either" Jeff Told Jane. " Talk about what? " She said. " Exactly" Jeff Replied. The trip to their room was much safer as no proxy came out making an awkward scene or finding both of them hooked up.

As soon as they entered the room they collapsed on the floor and panted heavily. Once they caught their breaths Jeff looked at Jane and said " OK, First things first. Why the hell did you help me?". Jane looked at him and said " like I said I have my private priorities ". Jeff scoffed and looked away but soon he felt something and his mouth spoke "thankyou" he quickly said under his breathes. " What?" Jane confusingly asked. " Thankyou" he quickly said again. Jane leaned forward and said " one more time". Jeff Singed And looked at her " thank you. OK". Jane took a moment to think about it and she finally said " your welcome". The next moment was filled with silence and Jeff noticed something about Jane "are you OK?" He asked her. Jane snapped and replied with "yeah. I'm just a little surprised". " Oh. So did you got my package? " Jane simply nodded. "So, I hope that there is no hard feelings between us" he said. " I haven't opened it yet" she told him.

She looked at the below bed and found it still untouched. She reached for it a grabbed the package, She looked at Jeff and saw him clean of any signs of pranks. She look a beep breath and begun unwrapping the package, once she opened it her eyes widened and looked at Jeff. Jeff had a small smile beside his carved one. Jane grabbed from out of the package what seemed to be her old cell phone. " I gave it to BEN to fix it, and thankfully he was able to do it" Jeff Said. But Jane was too shocked to listen. " So, like I said. I hope there isn..." He Was interrupted by Jane who was now hugging him really hard. Jeff who was shocked with the action didn't know what to do, instead he slowly wrapped his arms around her. Jane was sobbing and tears were running out of her eyes, they stayed like this for a few moments and they soon and slowly broke the hug. Jane on one hand couldn't be any happier while Jeff still didn't find the words for what just happened. Jane was scrolling down on her cell phone and her smile grew wider with every second, Jeff noticed Jane smiling and for some reason he was happy too. "I guessing the phone is working" Jeff Said but Jane apparently didn't hear him. " Can I ask why was the phone so important? " Jeff requested. Jane stopped and looked at him "they held pictures and video of my family. Before you killed them" she replied.

Something warm grew inside Jeff's heart, something that filled him with guilt. "I'm sorry about ever..." Jane interpreted him " it's in the past. I know that what you did may never be forgiven but in the past". Jeff swallowed really hard and his guilt grew bigger, Jane saw the depression at jeff and tried to change the subject. " I jeans that you took an advise from Miles" she laugh at the end. This got Jeff's attention and he replied with "no I didn't. Who asks an advise from Miles" this made Jane laugh even harder and soon Jeff joined her. After they were done laughing it was silence again "Jane I know what I did was unforgivable but I really like to start again". Jane thought about what Jeff just said and it was her time to be lost in words, but she finally said " OK ". " Still I think we need to keep this away from the others". " Yeah. Too awkward" she agreed with him. After that both killers climbed into their own beds and said good nights to each other.

**IT SEEMS THAT THE COMMENTS FROM BOTH AND DEVAINTART WERE RIGHT ABOUT THE PHONE. ANY WAS THIS IS CHARTER SORRY IF I KEPT YOU GUYS WAITING FOR A LONG TIME. THE PROBLEM IS THAT I GOT IN TO UNIVERSITY AND I HAD A TONS OF WORK TO DO, OTHER THAN THAT UNIVERSITY IS AWESOME. I DON'T KNOW IF GUYS NOTICED YET BUT I'M MAKING A COMEDY ONE-SHOTS STORY ABOUT THE SLENDER MANSION, I'M JUST SAYING THAT IT WILL HELP A LOT IF YOU GIVE THE STORY A CHANCE AND THANK YOU VERY MUCH IF YOU DO IT. PLEASE R & R THIS STORY AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.**


End file.
